Illaoi/Abilities
Abilities Illaoi draws the presence of her god, spawning a on nearby impassable terrain if none are nearby, which can be commanded to attack through her abilities. |description2 = When commanded to, Tentacles rear up and slam into the ground after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. Tentacles have 2 health and take 1 damage from champion basic attacks, and will fade if left dormant for 60 seconds. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = |additional = }} Illaoi's deal bonus damage and heal her for for each enemy champion they hit. |description2 = Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a that deals its physical damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |targeting = |additional = }} Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage and calling all within range to slam down upon them. |description2 = Harsh Lesson resets Illaoi's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = |additional = }} Illaoi hurls a tendril forward in a line that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy was a champion, it will pull their Spirit from them and placing it before her. |description2 = For the next 10 seconds, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi, her allies and within range, dealing a percentage of the damage it receives to the target. will only attack a Spirit once. |description3 = If the Spirit dies or the target leaves its range, the target is by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds, and becomes a Vessel, causing them to spawn a every 10 seconds for the next 60 seconds and be attacked once by all in range. If the Vessel kills 3 , they are freed from their curse. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = |additional = *Both new and old tentacles will perform the autonomous attack when the Spirit when first created. Tentacles that have already autonomously attacked the Spirit will not again attack the Vessel autonomously. * True damage will be reduced by Test of Spirit. * Towers and minions can attack Spirits. : Neutral Monsters. * Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept things such as nor can they be targeted by . }} Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and summoning a for every enemy champion hit. |description2 = For the next 8 seconds, all become untargetable, the delay on their slam attack is reduced by 50% and cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds. |description3 = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = |additional = }} Pets Illaoi's level''| }} (+ bonus damage) |abilitypower = N/A |damagetype = Physical |range = 800 |armor = N/A |mr = N/A |attackspeed= ? |movespeed = Static |aoe = N/A |gold = 5 |exp = 0 }} Tips and Tricks